Hazy Lane
and Jibanyan running down Hazy Lane.]] Hazy Lane is a mysterious, supposedly never-ending, rice paddy found at Greenfields via Greenfields Station in Yo-kai Watch 3. It replaces the Infinite Tunnel that was found in Harrisville in Yo-kai Watch 2; which has since been sealed off. Overview Hazy Lane serves as a replacement to its predecessor, The Infinite Tunnel, and as a result shares many features with a handful of its own differences. Entering Hazy Lane can be only done once a day, with the player being prompted to save before entering. The player's daily visit resets at 6:00 AM, based on the system clock of the Nintendo 3DS. The main goal of the Hazy Lane remains unchanged from its predecessor, which is to travel as far as possible, with the chance to meet Rare Yo-kai, including the friend forms of several Boss Yo-kai, the further one travels. The player's best record of distance traveled, recorded in yards/metres, depending on region, can be found in their profile in the Contacts app. Initially, the player will reach Hazy Lane's end at about roughly 500-1000 yards. Subsequent visits lengthen the field, typically by another 1000 yards/metres. The field's length is also affected by how the player responds to questions and situations presented by certain NPCs found in the fields. These NPCs may trigger a battle or give the player an item, depending on the choices they make. The player can leave Hazy Lane earlier by interacting with a scarecrow, which appear on the left side of the path, similar to the doors in Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai can also be encountered walking down Hazy Lane and talking to them gives the player the option to battle them. Occasionally, Yo-kai may be found stationary in the middle of the pathway, which will force the player to battle when approached. The Yo-kai found near the start of the field are initially low ranked, but the Yo-kai encountered much further down the field gradually change to higher ranking ones. Moody Mary & Skulk Yo-kai Under 6000 Yards/Metres 6000+ Yards/Metres 10 000 Yards/Metres Stinkeye Ben Tover Schmoopie Goofball Drizzelda Toiletta Ray O'light Objects Interactive Characters There are some NPCs the player can interact with, which can affect the outcome of the tunnel. For example, The Tangler asks the most questions out of the many different humans the player can encounter. The Tangler Monster The Crowman Last n First Fella & First n Last Lass E.Roder Scriptwriter Runaway Girl Lucky Lady Aching Animal Shifty Courier Forgetful Man Mr. Donothing Springdale Elementary Class 5-1 Either Hailey's or Nate's classmates appear, with a student on both sides of the pathway, clapping for the player's arrival. Talking to the homeroom teacher will result in the tunnel exit being farther. Human Tunnel The player will encounter a group of children forming a tunnel with their hands and the player must cross it, if the children yell "stop!" before the player reaches the end, they will reveal themselves to be Yo-kai and start a battle, if the player gets all the way to the end of the tunnel it will result in the exit being farther. The Seer A young boy will offer to tell you your fortune, asking which type you would like to hear. This allows altering the tunnel's length, bringing the exit closer or further away depending on your response. Other Encounters Several other humans and Yo-kai can be seen in the tunnel and interacted with, but they do not affect the outcome of the distance. Piny Pensioner An Old man talks about how the scenery stirs fond memories of his past. Shaky Woman A scared woman suspects that she's being followed by someone, she warns the player that if they plan on going any further and feel like they're being followed, they should run away as fast as possible. This is likely referring to The Chase. Naive Child A child pondering about how everything looks strange. Davy Dropsy He only appears when the game view is turned outside down, poking him will result in him falling off the screen, doing this twice will make the third encounter the NPC will be replaced by a Skreek, which can be battled and befriended normally Pebble Guy Says he's looking for pretty pebbles, claims that if he gets to find one he will show it to you. Fastidious Fran She go on about how she washed one of her dirty hands but getting the one dirty in the process. Laughing Lady A lady that is constantly laughing with no context given. Hard-Luck Harry He tells the player about how he has lost everything and how liberating it feels, they tell the player they should try losing everything too. Calming Lady Tries to cheer up the player and ask them to give her a smile. Freeze! A text bubble suddenly appears, telling the player to "freeze!". Moving causes another bubble to appear, declaring that the player has moved and triggers a Yo-kai battle. Standing still will cause the camera to slowly zoom in on the player, giving the impression that something is approaching them, though it will eventually zoom out. Rarely, another text bubble may appear after the camera zooming out, declaring that the player has been 'captured'. This triggers a battle with high ranking Yo-kai including Rare Yo-kai and the friend forms of Boss Yo-kai. Hyottoko Trio Occasionally, the player will come across a trio of dancers wearing hyottoko masks parading down the fields. While the trio cannot be interacted with, after encountering and passing by them, there is a small chance the dancers will suddenly reappear, accompanied by a red screen, in an attempt to jump scare the player. Once the screen dissolves back to normal gameplay, the player will discover that they have been transformed into a dancer themselves, with heavily reduced walking speed and the inability to sprint. The effect wears off after walking 20 yards. Faysoff A Faysoff disguises itself as Nate/Hailey. If asked who they are they'll reveal they've lost their face before revealing themselves and dropping a random item upon running away. Mimikin A Mimikin can be found stuck in the paddy's irrigation ditch to the side of the pathway and can be freed by interacting with him. There's a chance he gives the player the elusive Issue 3 of Fancy That!, which triggers a quest in BBQ involving Nate's doppelgänger. Subsequent findings of Mimikin yield a random item after helping him. On rare occasions, three Mimikins can be found stuck in the paddy, though interacting with them reveals they are simply engaged in a synchronized swimming exercise. Master Oden Sometimes the player can find Master Oden's stall in the side of the pathway, by talking to him the player can choose to either eat some oden or battle Master Oden instead, he can be befriended by normal methods. Nul A Nul can rarely be found among the group of students of Class 5-1 who congratulate the player. Speaking to him and choosing "Noticed" triggers a battle where he can be befriended normally. Heron A Heron will be sometimes found at theside of the pathway, by interacting with it they will give the player a random item. Sproink & SV Snaggerjag Sometimes the player will encounter Sproink and SV Snaggerjag together, after a bit of a chat the player can get to choose which one they want to battle, Sproink and SV Snaggerjag can be befriended normally. Old Lady An elderly paddy worker gives food to the player if spoken to. After encountering her three times, she will battle the player, revealing herself to be an Arachnia accompanied by a Nagatha and Infour. Each Yo-kai can be befriended normally. Telephone Booth Along the way, the player will come across a telephone booth, what kind of call they receive is random and will often be greeted with a choice, some of the outcomes can result in obtaining an item or make the exit get farther/closer. Yo-kai Storytime The caller will tell a story about a tormented cat, continuously choosing "Do not hang up the phone." will make them repeat the story again and again, but each time random letters will dessapear from the text, eventually the player will receive a Build-a-nyan part, subsequent calls will not give the player anything else. Prank Call The caller will warn the player that something horrible will happen if they don't go back to the title, continuously choosing "Continue the Game" despite the constant warnings will result in the caller evetually saying "Didn't fall for it huh?" Today's News The caller will report the news about a festival in which the player apparently took part of, selecting "I found it interesting" will result on the exit being further away. Grainpa Sometimes you will be called by Grainpa, he will offer the player some food, if the player chooses "Want a rice ball, they will get a random rice ball item, choosing "Want some bread" will trigger a battle. Here Grainpa can be befriended normally. Random Dynamics Footsteps The sound of heavy footsteps trampling on wet ground can be heard only as the player moves, giving the impression that they are being followed. Moody Mary's Window A floating window appears in the distance and swings open, revealing Moody Mary as she observes the player. Screen flip The screen slowly rotates 180 degrees, turning the game view upside down, and moving left and right is reversed. The screen is flipped back to normal after travelling a certain distance. Once this dynamic occurs, the screen only rotates as the player moves, meaning standing still can have the screen display at different angles in between the transition. The Chase While moving the screen will shake as if being followed by a large creature. The view will change so that the player is facing the camera, and either Skulk or a Giant Lobster will appear behind the player. The player should start moving away immediately, and run while '!' appears above the player. The creature will chase the player for roughly 100-200 yards/metres; getting caught results in the player being moved closer to the start. If the player succeeds in escaping the creature they will continue Hazy Lane but be temporarily out of stamina (regenerating normally). Gallery Nighttime.png End.png|A gate that indicates the end of the area. Other Side.png|The other side of Hazy Lane. Notice Moody Mary near the large tree. Sign.png|The warning sign before entering (Japanese) __FORCETOC__ Mosnt Category:Locations Category:Dungeon